


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.  
段宜恩第一天到这个家的时候王嘉尔才刚满十七，对他戒备得很，一双水汪汪的狗狗眼总是警惕地盯着他看。

嗤，傻子。  
段宜恩在无人看见的方向对王嘉尔冷笑了一下，然而智力仿若稚儿的王嘉尔分辨不出他笑容里的嘲讽意味，见到表示着善意的笑容之后也对着他露出一个傻乎乎的笑。  
段宜恩愣了一瞬，转过头去面无表情地在王父递来的合同上签了字。

与病入膏肓的王父结成配偶关系，以监护人的身份照顾他的智障儿子终身，就可以得到他死后留下的巨额遗产，对他这样家境贫穷母亲患病又急需读研资金的清白学生仔来说真是一笔稳赚不赔的买卖，何乐而不为呢？

B.  
“Mommy…Mommy…”王嘉尔像跟屁虫一样从客厅跟着段宜恩进了卧室。  
“我不是你妈。”段宜恩已经不记得自己说过多少遍这句话了。“可是Daddy说…”王嘉尔眨巴着大眼睛看段宜恩，话还没讲完就被他打断：“行了行了，别再提你爸了。别跟着我，回屋睡觉，听话，好吗？”  
“呜…Mommy…”王嘉尔瘪着嘴要哭不哭的样子，最后看着段宜恩的脸色含着两泡眼泪跑回了房。  
一提起死了大半年的王父段宜恩就窝火，谁想到当初合约里还有附加条款，以后都得跟这个智障住一起就算了，还不允许再找配偶，每个月都有王父生前委派的人过来看王嘉尔的情况，达不到要求的遗产全数返还。  
原本打算等王父死翘翘之后就把王嘉尔扔进疗养院的注意全泡了汤，段宜恩真是不止一次恨自己签字的时候被鬼迷了心窍。

不过也好办，傻子就是傻子，对他好点他就会像条狗一样跟在你身后舔。当初王父还在世的时候为了给他表演母慈子孝的场面，尽心尽力地陪小傻子玩带他去逛街喂他吃饭，真像个当妈的一样就差给他擦屎把尿了，没想到不止骗过了王父，还骗过了小傻子。  
王父走了之后王嘉尔就像条认主的狗一样认准了段宜恩不撒手，烦是烦了点，但好在听话，糊弄起来考察的人方便不少。

C.  
段宜恩这边在房间里和准备发表的论文较劲，那边就传来了呜咽的声音。本来没打算管，可声音越来越大，隐隐约约地还能听见小傻子在喊妈。段宜恩想起王嘉尔跑走时眼泪汪汪的样子眉头一跳，还是合了笔电去看看情况。  
走到门边段宜恩就觉得味儿不对，拧开门之后浓郁的a味儿冲得他后颈腺体突突跳。

完犊子，这傻子分化了，还是个a。

D.  
这房子里除了段宜恩这个o还哪儿来的alpha抑制剂啊？

E.  
“Mommy…Mommy…嘉嘉难受…呜呜呜…”小傻子从床上滚下来手脚并用地爬向站门口的段宜恩，就在他愣神的一会儿小狗狗就扒住了他的腿颤巍巍地站起来，裤子底下硬邦邦的一根蹭着omega的大腿，见段宜恩没有要理他的样子哭得更大声了。  
“别哭了！”段宜恩还在克制着尽量不被alpha的信息素影响，结果王嘉尔哭得他脑壳疼，他忍不住冲小傻子喊了一句。  
小傻子一下子收了声，忍了两秒之后哇地一声哭得惊天动地，信息素不要钱似的喷出来。  
段宜恩后颈一跳，他仿佛听见了自己屁股哗啦啦流水的声音。  
行，被动发情了。

F.  
“Mommy…嘉嘉生病…难受…呜…”王嘉尔被段宜恩按在床上的时候还哭得稀里哗啦，段宜恩一边剥他衣服一边不耐烦地哄：“知道了，给你治病呢，别哭了成吗。”  
王嘉尔抽抽噎噎地闭了嘴，哭过了身体一抽一抽的，睁着含泪的大眼睛看坐在自己身上的段宜恩时像极了流泪猫猫头。  
“Mommy…嘉嘉涨…尿尿的地方…不…不舒服…呜呜…”王嘉尔不自觉地挺着腰在omega臀缝间摩擦，段宜恩皱眉把他按住，扶着alpha硬热的一根往水流个不停的后穴里塞。  
“Mommy…为什么会这样…嘉嘉好难受…呜呜…”王嘉尔挥着手，抓住了段宜恩撑在他胸口的手。段宜恩太阳穴一跳，咬着牙讲因为你尿尿的地方被小蜜蜂叮了会变肿，我用下面这个小洞给你敷一下就没事了。  
王嘉尔抽抽嗒嗒地讲谢谢Mommy，嘉嘉要亲亲Mommy，然后就起身要抱抱要亲亲，段宜恩塞到一半的性器因为王嘉尔动作变化一下子全进去了，炽热性器擦过敏感的肉穴内壁让段宜恩没忍住惊叫出声，然后王嘉尔肉嘟嘟的嘴就贴了上来。  
段宜恩下意识地用舌头舔了舔王嘉尔的唇，小傻子啵了一下就退开，舔了舔嘴唇说好奇怪，尿尿的地方好舒服，和Mommy亲亲也好舒服。  
“嘉嘉用力一点，顶一下会更舒服的，”段宜恩喘着气，抱着王嘉尔的脖子在他耳边讲话：“亲亲，或者用舌头舔舔我，也很舒服的。嘉嘉要不要试一下？”

G.  
大概做爱真的是人类的本能，段宜恩教了王嘉尔没几次，小傻子就已经可以把Mommy顶得淫叫连连了。段宜恩眼圈红红，抓着小傻子的手往因为情动而硬挺的肉粒上摸，小傻子耸着腰呜呜咽咽地说好舒服，又摸着段宜恩的乳头说嘉嘉要喝奶啦，抱着omega的胸脯毫无章法地乱吸。omega又痛又爽，不轻不重地在小傻子的脑瓜上崩了一下，却没想到小傻子呜呜呜地又哭了起来。  
“怎么了怎么了？”段宜恩把王嘉尔从胸口上拔起来捧着脸哄，小傻子抽抽噎噎地讲嘉嘉想尿尿，可是尿尿的地方在洞洞里。  
段宜恩松了口气，把他按倒在床上说尿在洞洞里也可以的，然后跨坐着alpha直起腰来自己吞吐，性器全根抽出又齐根没入。王嘉尔应付不了这样凶猛的快感又开始小声抽泣，段宜恩低下头来吻他，说不准哭，却一下比一下凶地绞着后穴里的性器。  
“Mommy…不啊…不要…呜嘉嘉…嘉嘉要尿尿了…呜啊…”高潮来临的时候王嘉尔哭得好大声，最后还是射进了omega的穴里。段宜恩累得够呛，但小傻子吵得睡不着，耐着性子安慰着问他怎么了，小傻子眨着眼睛啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，只说了一句话。  
“嘉嘉尿床了，Mommy不要骂嘉嘉。”

A.

“Mommy——嘉嘉要抱抱——”王嘉尔不知道从哪儿冒出来抱住正在厨房做饭的段宜恩，肉乎乎的脸还贴在他后颈的腺体上蹭啊蹭。“Mommy身上香香。”  
段宜恩在忽然浓郁的alpha信息素里抖了一下差点把菜刀给扔了，头也不回地让王嘉尔松手。王嘉尔瘪着嘴松了点，手却还环在段宜恩身上不肯下来。段宜恩放下菜刀在他臂弯里转了个身，戳着额头把王嘉尔推远了。“你自己闻闻这味儿，跟你说了多少次了收着点不知道？”  
“呜…嘉嘉，嘉嘉不会。”小傻子嘴巴越撅越高，眼里迅速地蓄起了两泡泪。“行了行了，你出去等饭吃，不准哭。”段宜恩叹了口气，也拿个傻子没办法啊。  
王嘉尔却摇着头说要Mommy亲亲，亲亲嘉嘉就不哭。然后撅着粉嫩的小嘴等着。  
“还会耍赖了？最近给你脸了？”段宜恩磨了磨后槽牙，他觉得这傻子好像变聪明了啊？之前是软乎乎好欺负的棉花糖，现在像黏不拉叽的牛皮糖，麻烦程度上升了不止一个等级。  
“Mommy凶…凶嘉嘉！嘉嘉要哭了…呜…”王嘉尔收紧了手臂把段宜恩抱紧了就要开哭，段宜恩眉头一皱赶紧在他嘴上啵了一下让他赶紧滚。

B.

段宜恩不喜欢家里有太多人，早在住进来的时候就一点点地把佣人辞掉，王父去世之后更是一口气全辞了，只剩下一个钟点工定时过来做家务。  
现在他不得不考虑要不要雇几个人来专门配王嘉尔玩了。  
之前小傻子还好欺负，把他一个人丢在一边也能自己玩很久，分化了就变成了黏人精，恨不得长在Mommy身上似的，快把段宜恩烦死了。

段宜恩舒舒服服地瘫在客厅看电视，小傻子也舒舒服服地趴在段宜恩身上像条小狗一样乱蹭。段宜恩扭头躲了几下烦了，把小傻子赶了下去。王嘉尔被赶下来之后也不哭不闹，自己蹬蹬蹬地就回了房间。

半个钟后王嘉尔扯着衣角又跑出来，声音细得像蚊子：“Mommy…嘉嘉生病了…嘉嘉难受…”  
段宜恩从综艺里回神，瞥了眼小傻子红彤彤的脸蛋：“怎么突然不舒服了？”  
王嘉尔扁着嘴快要哭出来：“嘉嘉不知道…嘉嘉喜欢Mommy香香的…Mommy房间也有香香…房间里没有小蜜蜂…可是嘉嘉尿尿的地方又肿了…难受…”小傻子眼泪哗哗地流又不敢哭出声，咬着下唇断断续续地讲。

无语。还能被自己留在房间里的信息素诱导发情，真是傻子。段宜恩按着突突跳的太阳穴去拿买好的alpha抑制剂，对王嘉尔说你等会儿，打个针就好了。  
王嘉尔看着闪着寒光的注射器针头哭得撕心裂肺，扯着嗓子喊我要Mommy不要打针呜哇啊啊啊——！！！段宜恩心说我这是造了什么孽，认命地放下抑制剂走过去抱住乱蹬的小傻子。  
“好了别哭了，我给你治还不行吗。”

C.

段宜恩整根儿吃进去的时候王嘉尔已经会使劲儿往上顶了，他喘了口气往小傻子胸口拍了一巴掌骂他小淫虫，王嘉尔虽然听不懂，但不明不白被打了一巴掌又瘪着嘴要哭，段宜恩烦死他哭了亲他一口说再哭以后不给你治病了。  
小傻子立刻刹住眼泪，又往上拱了一下，段宜恩哼了一声，小傻子发现多顶顶Mommy也会很舒服的样子，就按着Mommy的腰像小公狗一样耸啊耸，段宜恩被他顶得一声呻吟都叫得断断续续，气得夹紧了屁股说你慢点啊！  
“呜…为什么…好舒服哦…”小傻子抱着Mommy嘟嘟囔囔，性器埋在omega的甬道里又涨大了一圈。段宜恩心说我操你这是保龄球瓶啊，就被王嘉尔翻身压了下去。  
“Mommy…嘉嘉觉得这样好像更舒服…”王嘉尔还带着稚气的脸在段宜恩头上晃，汗珠从鬓角滑下来砸在段宜恩脸上，alpha侵略性极强的味道竟然熏得他心脏怦怦跳。段宜恩用手臂挡住眼睛不看小傻子，腿却抬得更高，脚踝挂在了alpha肩上。  
“嘉嘉…亲亲Mommy吧…”

D.

“不要了王嘉尔…我叫你停下…啊…”段宜恩被alpha环着腰锁在怀里，硬热的一根还笔直地杵在肠道里搅弄，刚泄了一次的身体本就处在不应期，还要接受alpha莽撞地顶到生殖腔口的操弄，段宜恩觉得自己也快哭了。  
“可是嘉嘉…嘉嘉的病还没治好…尿尿的地方还肿…很舒服又很难受…”小傻子又开始流眼泪，段宜恩说行行行你继续弄行吗，你怎么舒服怎么来行吗？小傻子抽抽噎噎地唔了一声又开始动作了，俯下身又把omega压住一下下地后入。  
段宜恩脑袋里像灌了浆糊，被小傻子顶开了生殖腔也没反应过来，只是啊啊地叫着王嘉尔你轻点轻点——  
“呜——Mommy，这里好舒服…比舒服更舒服…”小傻子在omega的生殖腔里抽动，“Mommy…我觉得我要尿尿了…”  
“呜啊…你…不能在这里…啊啊啊啊啊…”段宜恩忽然反应过来小傻子要干什么，蹬着腿挣扎却被插得更深。王嘉尔箍着omega的腰把性器按死在收缩着的穴道里，性器前端的结缓缓涨大卡在了生殖腔口，精液也一波波地浇在生殖腔里。

完了。段宜恩这回是真的哭了。

E.

“每次都挑饭点来，朴律师看别人吃饭的爱好还真奇特。”段宜恩慢条斯理地吃着饭，没给身后过来检查王嘉尔情况的朴珍荣一个眼神。  
“只是段先生用餐时间晚了点而已，我一向是饭后才来拜访的。”朴珍荣脸上还保持着客套的笑，心里的疑问却已经大到爆表。  
“倒不如说是你吃得早。”段宜恩回了一句，看见对面认真吃饭的王嘉尔嘴角沾了饭粒，帮他拿下来顺手放进了嘴里，“王嘉尔没什么事，过得好好的，你能走了吧。”段宜恩不喜欢私人领地被侵犯的感觉，可以说是非常讨厌，毫不留情地下着逐客令。  
“不急。王少爷没什么问题，但段先生您似乎出了点问题。”朴珍荣端起茶杯喝了一口，“您的信息素发生了变化，但根据王董事的合约，您是不能再找伴侣的，所以——”  
“嗤。”朴珍荣的话还没说完就被段宜恩的嗤笑打断。自己花了半个星期才教会小傻子怎么收信息素，没想到现在还麻烦上了。  
段宜恩走到饮水机前面接了杯水，“那也得看看是谁。”

“王嘉尔，你那味儿放出来让他闻闻。”


End file.
